


What Do You Call Love?

by misha_collins_butt



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Oops, Smut, destiel smut, my finger slipped, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt





	What Do You Call Love?

Cas's breath tingles hot against Dean's neck and his broken moans scamper into Dean's ear.

"You still doin' okay, baby?" Dean rests his hips for a second and trails wet kisses from Cas' ear down to the crook of his neck where it meets his shoulder.

Cas shudders and nods, his breathing ragged and shaky, his eyes screwed shut, and Dean thinks a nod may be all the angel can muster.

"Good," he whispers right against the skin where cheekbone meets ear and rolls his hips again, his cock sliding easily into the tight warmth of his celestial being.

He must hit Cas' prostate, though, because the man's toes curl under his feet and his back arches so high off the bed, Dean thinks Cas might break his own spine, and Cas's eyes open wide along with his mouth and he can barely make any noise at all, considering what little sound he does make comes out strangled and gasping.

"Shit!" Cas shouts and Dean raises his brows at the sudden outburst, still ever surprised by the things Cas says and does as he even now continues to learn about Earth and humans. "Oh god, right there, Dean. Again."

And Dean angles his hips and rolls into Cas again, still slow and careful, not quite believing that, on Cas's first experience with penetration, he's just completely unfazed by the pain that Dean knows usually comes with _shoving a dick up your ass_.

He hits the same spot each time and by the time he comes inside Cas, with a gentle grunt and a soft chomp of this teeth to Cas' shoulder, Cas is writhing beneath him and he continues to slide in and out, both working himself through his own orgasm, and helping Cas find his.

When Cas does come, it's with a silent moan, mouth hanging all the way open, entire body trembling, muscles in his legs clenching and unclenching, and Dean leaves a trail of glimmering spit down the centre of Cas' chest as he kisses his way toward the pool of come still spurting out onto Cas' belly.

And, Jesus, you would think the man's never had an orgasm in his life. But Dean smiles, knowing that's far from true.

Dean finds the nearest towel that doesn't smell like it's been living in a rotting corpse' intestines for two decades and gingerly wipes Cas off, pausing every now and then to place a careful kiss somewhere on Cas' body - his eyelid, still fluttered down over his damn blue eyes, or his lower lip, still hanging open with the memory of his orgasm, or his chest, still heaving slightly from exhilaration and probably exhaustion, or maybe even a fingertip or two, still twitching with awe and glee.

And he whispers the randomest things against Castiel's still burning flesh as he cleans the angel off, things, words, sentences that should mean nothing but that hold all the world in the palm of Dean's tongue just for Cas - "Shh, you're so good, baby" and "It's okay, I know. I know" and "You were great, you were so great" and "I'm so proud of you, Cas".

Dean throws the towel on the floor with the rest of 'em and finds Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers as he tucks the comforter up to Cas chin, then twists his own body and creeps into the bed, sliding between the sheets and the bedspread and folding his arms around Cas, who curls in on himself and nuzzles up into Dean's awaiting chest.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas' voice eventually drifts up from beneath Dean's arm, gravelly and sated and heavenly, and it kisses Dean's ear while it wears a gallant smirk and an unsure confusion.

"For what?"

"For...this, I guess?"

Dean plays his fingers over the mop of dark brown surrounding Cas' still head and thinks about this, rolling it around in his mind.

"Gonna have to be more specific, Cas."

"For making me feel human for once. For helping me understand what it's like, and what being human is and how it affects people. And I don't mean just the physical sensations, Dean," Cas traces shapes against Dean's chest, where his eyes seem to perennially remain. "I mean...being able to savour the person that the sensations come with, being able to know and enjoy and _feel_ the other person...become a whole with another living being. I didn't know...how to do that until just then. And I thank you for that. For being there for me and for being that other person. I don't think I would have wanted it to be anyone else. Because I trust you Dean...and what we just did...is proof. Maybe not solid. But proof."

"They call that 'love', Cas," Dean whispers, confused as to why he's not wanting to retreat from the conversation as he usually would. This isn't a conversation he should want to be having at all, but somehow, with Cas, it's different. Just because it's Cas.

"Do you love me, Dean Winchester?" And the words are so innocent and filled with wonder - and, also...well...I mean, come on. It's Cas the words are coming from - that Dean can't just say no.

Probably wouldn't able to say no, even if they were said in any other way.

"Of course, Cas. I'll love you until you don't want my love anymore and then even after that. And I'll love you until the sun in the sky stops shining, until the stars in the night flicker out, until the moon above the earth fades from existence, and not even before that when I stop breathing and I simply can't love you anymore. I'll be up there. I'll be one of the planets, swirling and twirling it's way around the solar system's personal light source, laughing and smiling and gazing down at you. I'll love you until the entire universe starts receding into its tiny beginning point and nothing exists anymore but heaven and hell and an entire, blank space. An empty sheet of paper, waiting for God to start an entirely new chapter. And I'll be waiting for that to happen. Because, Cas, we're the main characters and we'll be back every time. And when that time comes again? Well, I'll still be loving you."

And maybe Dean's said too much, maybe not enough. But he just entirely can _not_ find the providence to care because Cas is grinning uncontrollably against Dean's chest and melting further into his human.

Cas kisses the hollow of Dean's neck and watches with careful affection as a spattering of new freckles appears there.

And Dean drifts off to a blissful sleep and as Cas watches, his voice wisps secretly though Dean's shallow dreams, whispering "I love you too" in a final understanding that love is one hell of a powerful word.


End file.
